Muerte a la rata
by HaIareaj
Summary: Respuesta a un desafío de alguien en Potterfics. Era describir muertes horribles para la rata más conocida como Colagusano.
1. El ventilador

Disclaimer: Si fuese dueña de estos personajes no estaría muriendo de frío en Buenos Aires, estaría en las Canarias de eternas vacaciones. Así que no me vengan con juicios ni nada, porque esto no lo hago por dinero sino por mi insana satisfacción.

Disfruten.

Muerte a la rata. Las ratas también tienen 7 vidas.

I – El ventilador.

"Verano tórrido en el sur de Inglaterra, si usted es de los suertudos que tiene aire acondicionado, cierre todas sus ventanas y enciéndalo al máximo, al diablo con la crisis energética. No hay nada tan placentero como entrar a casa luego de un día agotador ¡y estar a 5 grados bajo cero! Pero si usted es aún más afortunado, seguramente estará en una hermosa playa y no nos está escuchando así que no sé por qué le hablo. Este mensaje, es para vos, trabajador que no tiene para el aire acondicionado. Mejor que abras todas las ventanas y enciendas todos tus ventiladores. Hoy será un día para derretirse. Pronostic-"

La radio se apagó con un ruido seco. El locutor tenía razón. Hacía calor. Peter, aka Colagusano, bajó del alféizar de la ventana en que estaba escuchando. Decidió hacerle caso al locutor. Buscaría la casa de algún ricachón y se deleitaría bajo la helada brisa de un aire acondicionado. Pero no se encontraba en el área más rica de Inglaterra. Corrió durante un buen trecho, hasta que sintió que el sol le chamuscaría los pocos pelos que le quedaban en la cabeza. _De no haber abandonado al Lord, ahora estaría en la fría casa de Snape. Sirviéndole la comida y atendiéndolo como una íddishe mame, pero fresquito…_ pensó la rata. No era capaz de pensar mucho más, a decir verdad. La desventaja de ser un animago es que uno no sólo adoptaba la forma del animal, sino también su cerebro.

Vio desde la calle a un hombre que bailaba frente a su ventana. _Si tiene energías para bailar, significa que allí dentro está fresco,_ pensó. Así que se decidió y se escabulló dentro de la casa. No estaba fresca. El hombre, simplemente, amaba el calor. Resignado, Peter seacomodó frente al ventilador. Tiraba poco aire. Peter se acercó un poco más. Seguía teniendo calor. Dio otros dos pasitos, estaba demasiado cerca del ventilador. _¡Sigo teniendo calor!_ pensó. Se animó a avanzar tres milímetros y medio más. Otro milímetro… otro más…

Peter se estaba cansando del calor y decidió ponerse en primera fila.

Peter salió volando en trocitos.

Bueno, espero que no les parezca demasiado estúpido. Es la respuesta a un desafío que encontré en Potterfics. Como el servidor cayó (otra vez) ahora no puedo fijarme quién propuso ese desafío. Era describir alguna muerte para Peter Pettigrew.

Notita: una ídishe mame es una madre judía que se desvive por atender a sus hijitos. Nada más lejos de Peter, ¿no?


	2. La cacerola

Disclaimer: Si fuese dueña de estos personajes no estaría muriendo de frío en Buenos Aires, estaría en las Canarias de eternas vacaciones. Así que no me vengan con juicios ni nada, porque esto no lo hago por dinero sino por mi insana satisfacción.

Disfruten.

Muerte a la rata. Las ratas también tienen 7 vidas.

II – La cacerola

Las cosas no venían bien para Peter. Recordaba haber sido despedazado por un ventilador, aunque luego de una minuciosa revisión, notó que no le faltaba nada. Además del dedo, decoro, lealtad y otros detallitos ínfimos.

Seguramente había sido un mal sueño.

Si el día anterior había sido caluroso, la noche no lo era menos. Su pequeño cerebro le alcanzó para darse cuenta que la noche debía ser más fría. Por alguna extraña razón, ésta no lo era. Peter tenía mucha sed. El incidente con el ventilador (o la alucinación con el ventilador) lo había dejado sediento. No sabía bien por qué, pero luego de situaciones estresantes nada había mejor que un vaso de agua. O al menos eso cree todo el mundo… ¿Triste? Un vaso de agua. ¿Preocupado? Un vaso de agua. ¿Snape te gritó? Un vaso de agua. _Necesito un vaso de agua_, pensó Peter. Y salió en su búsqueda.

Sin embargo, no era fácil. Ya es difícil siendo persona encontrar un alma caritativa que te sirva un vaso sin que te diga: 'No es nada…' para agregarte en voz baja 'Un pesito, qué te puedo cobrar…'

Más difícil es cuando uno es una rata. Transformarse en persona estaba descartado. Lo buscaban el Ministerio, Harry Potter, el Señor tenebroso y el espíritu de los Potter por igual. Mejor no arriesgarse. Ni Azkaban, ni la varita de Potter ni los castigos del Lord tenebroso lo atraían. Mejor quedarse como rata.

Primero se acercó a una alcantarilla. Bebería agua de allí. Bajó de la vereda a la calle, estaba a punto de beber… y le llegó el olor. Peter Pettigrew era una rata asquerosa, pero ni su propio mal olor era tan malo como el de una alcantarilla. Estaba por subir nuevamente al cordón de la vereda cuando sintió que una mano lo sujetaba.

Se sintió transportado por el aire. ¡Alguien lo había recogido! Sería nuevamente una mascota malcriada, podría comer y dormir todo el día otra vez… podría…

Podía oler un puchero hirviendo. Podía olerlo muy cerca. Demasiado cerca.

Hoy comemos: "Peter a la cacerola". Bon apetit!

Para los que no son argentinos, un puchero es una comida que consiste en verduras y carne hervida. Generalmente se usan los cortes más baratos, casi todo hueso… Sí, es una comida de pobre. Recordemos que nuestro amiguito roedor está en una zona pobre. No creo que en Inglaterra exista el puchero, pero como no sé qué comidas baratas hay allá, elegí una que conozco. Ya veremos de cambiar a Peter de zona.


End file.
